Taterazay
Taterazay (夕テラ一ゼ ) serves as a teacher to all the shield bearers. You can choose between Taterazay (Tatepon), Yarida (Yaripon) or Yumiyacha (Yumipon) at the beginning of Patapon 3, each one having separate abilities and attributes. He is a close combat Patapon with good damage and defense. Unlocking Heroes Taterazay is level 1 when he is unlocked. Taterazay is unlocked if chosen at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Yarida or Yumiyacha to level 15. At level 3 unlocks Tondenga. Level 5 unlocks Destrobo. Level 7 unlocks Guardira . Taterazay and Tondenga level 8 unlocks Myamsar . Taterazay and Guardira level 10 unlocks Bowmunk. Taterazay and Tondenga level 12 unlocks Grenburr. Taterazay at level 15 unlocks Yarida and Yumiyacha (Uberhero Only) Equipment Taterazay can use: *Swords and Shields from unlocking. *Blades from level 5. *Spears from level 10. Appearance Taterazay sports an orange mask, which is similar to the mask Meraachiize in Patapon 2. He wields a sword and a shield. At level 5, he can use blades (smaller, but stronger version of swords. Low damage, but high critical). At level 10, he can use spears instead of swords (stab element). Uberhero Mode: Energy Field : An invisible shield protects the entire team. Greatly reduces damage to team. :~ Combines with other hero skills ~ Activate: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON Combo: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON Similar to Patapon 2 where he protects all of your army and himself with a barrier. But to activate it you have to do a perfect defense song (ChakaChakaPataPon). This is a major help, because on Patapon 2, you could activate Hero Mode with every chant, (Except the PataPataPataPon song) that means that your Hero is virtually useless when it comes to attacking and dealing damage, since in Hero Mode (Patapon 2), the Tatepon Hero cannot attack. Energy field can block attacks from any direction. A very useful ability, it is best to use in battles containing large amounts of fire (which can burn your Patapons to death). Uberhero also screams the Pataponic Language Hikek-Deku! Class Skills Original Class Skills Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! It is unlocked from start. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 20%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 20% Superior skill to Energy Field 10%. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 10%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 30%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 30% Superior skill to Energy Field 20%. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 20%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 40%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 40% Superior skill to Energy Field 30%. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 30%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 50%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 50% Superior skill to Energy Field 40%. Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 40%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Affected Class Skills Anti-Stagger Total immunity from stagger. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Stagger skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Knockback Total immunity from knockback. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Knockback skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Sleep Total immunity from sleep. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Sleep skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Poison Total immunity from poison. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Poison skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Set Skills Taterazay originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Shields Boost 1 This skill boosts shield evasion by 10% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. Unlocked at level 5. Shields Boost 2 This skill boosts shield evasion by 20% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. Unlocked at level 15. March Defense Defense while marching with PATA-PATA-PATA-PON boosted by 50%. Unlocked at Level 25. Peerless Shield Shield evasion maximum increased by 15%, making maximum evasion 65% for shield, and 85% for greatshield. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia * He is the main Uberhero on the cover of the American box for Patapon 3. * Only Taterazay and Guardira have the ability to enlarge their shields. * Taterazay is one of the only classes that can have total immunity over 5 different status immunities (with Fireblessed shield) at the same time without the set skill "Peerless Deer". He shares these immunities with Guardira. *In the previous game, his Hero Mode makes all Patapon units invincible, while in Patapon 3, the barrier does not defend 100% from all attacks unlike in Patapon 2. The reason might be that it would be unfair to be invincible when playing Versus Mode against other players. * If Taterazay is suffering from Status Effects during Hero Mode, he will not defend the team. * Unlike other classes, Taterazay's Class Skills when fully leveled up can be passed on to five classes rather than one. (Tondenga, Guardira, Piekron, Kibadda, and Charibasa.) This can be useful as Taterazay's Class Skills will make them more resistant to attacks. However only Uberhero can only distribute class skills to other classes from different class trees, as Chin can only pass Class Skills to Tondenga & Guardira. * A glitch occurs when Taterazay is in Hero Mode. Instead of walking, he just slides. * Taterazay and Destrobo are the only classes in the game to shout when their charge attack is activated (Uberhero only) * With Taterazay, you can just sit back and keep using the DEFEND song as the Energy Field is activated when damage is being dealt to your units, unlike how Guardira has to march and defend and take damage from his Mega Shield. Guardira does deal more damage with a weapon and shield, though. (Charged shield bash) See Also *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills *Tatepon es:Taterazay Category:Patapon 3 Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Units